


Whispers in the Night

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotels have thin walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

The hotel had poor sound-proofing. Bruce almost wished he had invited that saucy redhead up. He could hear the results of a night socializing next door to him. The deep, throaty groans and words of love came through with very little clarity, but the high, gasping cries were all too evident and needed no further clarification.

Bruce was hard as a rock in his lounging pants, and trying to deny it. He tried hard not to envision the way Lois's face looked each time she cried out. He fought the imagery of Clark's face so hungry and wrought with pleasure.

Bruce's hand moved to his cock, through the silk pants. It wasn't the cape, but the texture was close enough. Stroke... caress.... longer, firmer pressure....

Lois cried out in a keening, pleading cadence, and Bruce knew she was begging Clark, demanding that he not stop anytime soon. Bruce knew that meant Clark was between her legs, using lips and tongue to fuck her. He gripped his cock with the loose material of his pants, and stroked fiercely, biting at his lip to control the sounds he wanted to make. 

In time with Lois's gasping climax, Bruce let himself loose control, then lay there, the sticky mess drying in the forced air of the room. Maybe, once he'd changed, he could sleep.

Then Clark was calling out in pleasure as well, and Bruce felt his cock try to react, despite being spent.

He rose and went to get a shower, cursing thin hotel walls in his head.


End file.
